


everyone knows

by distira



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distira/pseuds/distira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which zoe and wade make out a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



Zoe hates to admit it, but when Lavon calls her out, she doesn't have much of a choice.

"You aren't supposed to know about that! How do you know about that?"

"Zoe, half the town knows about it," Lavon says, shaking his head. "You two aren't exactly indiscreet."

"What," Zoe starts. She pushes her hair behind her ears and clasps her hands in front of her. "What are you talking about."

Lavon sighs. "Do I need to name all the places people have seen you?"

"No," Zoe says promptly, because she remembers them all herself, thank you very much. Wade's car, then Lavon's porch once, and the bar at least twice, and at her office after closing, and in Wade's car again, and then in the pond, and in her room, and in Lavon's kitchen. She thinks that's all.

"My car, once," Lavon adds, and Zoe hadn't realized she'd been thinking out loud.

"Oh," she says. "Yep. So, uh. Everyone knows, huh?"

"Uh huh," Lavon hums.

"Well. Okay, then." Zoe turns and heads out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Lavon calls after her.

"Nowhere," she yells over her shoulder. "To find Wade."

 

She catches up with him at his. "Hey," she calls, and he looks up, grins. He's shirtless, as usual, and Zoe stares for a second, takes in the definition of his abs, before she shakes herself and snaps her eyes back up to his face.

"Hey there," he says. He's sprawling on the sofa, and he waves her over. Zoe goes, and when she gets close enough, Wade reaches out and grabs her arm, pulls hard enough to make her topple in her heels, and he pulls her onto his lap. "'S better," he rumbles.

"We need to talk," she says. He tugs her a little closer, and she slides up his thighs, puts her hands on his shoulders.

"'Bout what?" He's awfully close to her lips, and Zoe sees it coming but doesn't do anything to stop is, so before she can reply, he's kissing her, slow and sweet.

His hands move up and down her thighs a few times before coming to rest at the hem of her shorts, his fingers slipping underneath a few times. She pulls her hair out of the way with one hand and keeps her other hand on his shoulder for balance.

"Hey," she says, pushing at him when they pull back for a second. "Talk. We need to."

"It can wait, can't it?" Wade asks, and when he looks up at her from beneath his eyelashes, she really can't say no.

"Fine," she huffs, leaning in again.

 

"You two are a lost cause," Lavon says when they come into the kitchen together.

"What?" Zoe asks. "Come on, we were at Wade's that time, unless you were peeking in the window-"

"I didn't have to," Lavon says. "You forgot to close the door."


End file.
